


Wet and Cold

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Drabbles? More like trybbles am I right [6]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Gen, No Dialogue, POV Second Person, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: You know it's just how their noses are; some are cold and wet while others are warm and dry. Sensory prompt 29- A dog's cold nose.
Relationships: Pinky the Chihuahua & Esmeralda Poofenplotz, Pinky the Chihuahua/Esmerelda Poofenplotz
Series: Drabbles? More like trybbles am I right [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781314
Kudos: 3





	Wet and Cold

You touch Pinky's little red nose and he doesn't jump back or retaliate.

Instantly you can tell how cold and damp it is up against your warm, dry hand. If you didn't know any better, you would think that it's unusually cold. You know it's just how their noses are; some are cold and wet while others are warm and dry. If you remember right, wet noses help a dog smell and see the world better and it helps them cool down, which is useful for them in the summer. It's nice to know he's keeping cool aside from panting.

As you feel around his robust nose, he shoots a smile at you.


End file.
